


Giant Ripples

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fatstuck, Reality Bending, Time Travel, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Dave tries to give Rose a happier childhood, with some significant repercussions





	Giant Ripples

The plan hadn’t been well thought-out, but it had been made with the best intentions, and that was what mattered.

Dave had heard his sister talking about her childhood often enough to know that while she was comfortable and secure in her early years, she lacked any real fun or excitement in her life, due mostly to her absent mother.

He knew he couldn’t solve the problem on his own, but it didn’t feel right to him to do nothing. What he  _could_  do, though, was go back in time and give Rose some of the creature comforts she missed out on.

His plan was simple – jump back to when Rose was four or five, give her some nice things, and repeat that until she didn’t need him to do it for her. The problem was figuring out what to give a little girl, one who could have interests Dave could know nothing about without being a creepy stalker.

The solution, in Dave’s opinion, was to get her something everyone liked – food. He brought himself into her kitchen at night, stocking the relatively sparse pantry with sweets and candy that he was sure a child would love.

He repeated this for a while, checking in at night every few weeks to make sure there was still something for Rose. He began to notice more candy wrappers in the garbage, seeing brands he didn’t recognise and that he knew he hadn’t bought. Eventually, a few months down the line, he stopped having to restock at all – there was always an abundant supply of junk food when he checked in, though it was clearly still being eaten.

Dave felt proud of himself as he returned back to the present day. Nobody could be sad if they had good food, and hopefully his contribution would have made Rose a little happier in his time as well.

He didn’t expect what he came back to at all.

Rose was lounging on the couch when he arrived, though ‘lounging’ didn’t properly convey the extreme effort it must’ve taken her to carry herself there. She was easily large enough to have eaten the Rose he’d last seen, a flabby gut taking up the entirety of her lap and almost obscuring her chunky legs. She was almost completely unrecognisable, a veritable blob taking up the entirety of the couch and drawing Dave’s attention instantly.

Rose’s multiple chins wobbled as she messily consumed a jumbo chocolate bar, her fingers covered with melted chocolate and her inadequate shirt coated with miscellaneous food-stains. Her exposed belly was clearly stuffed, but that didn’t stop her from gorging herself with sweets. Her round cheeks were sprinkled with crumbs which she didn’t even bother to wipe away, not that it would’ve done much other than lodge them in the rolls of her neck.

She looked up when Dave appeared, smiling wide in a way he’d never seen her smile before. “Hi, Dave! Where’ve you been?” Her whole body jiggled as she waved a flabby arm, beckoning him closer.

“Just out.” He shrugged, keeping his distance. It was shocking, having Rose change so much so suddenly, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “How’ve you been?”

“Ugh, I’ve been starving.” She groaned, flopping back against the couch and laying belly-up. “I’ve barely got anything here, but I don’t wanna get up.” She turned her head slightly, just barely seeing him over her weighty breasts. “Can you get me more food?”

Dave should’ve been mortified by the changes he’d caused – he’d completely changed Rose, physically and mentally, in ways he knew she wouldn’t have wanted. The carefree pile of lard in front of her was about as removed from what she’d been previously as was possible, but… She seemed happier now, at least, and that had to count for something.

“Sure thing, sis. Chocolate or ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
